The Black Steel Cross
by TheDawnCrusader
Summary: Gilbert relieves the night when his brother was killed the day before he leaves for a new school. Rated T for blood and language and just a warning there will be a bit of boyxboy.


Gilbert bent over and picked up a box off the floor of his room, a small room with a window in the corner, a brass bed and an old wood dresser. He looked back at the room that had been his haven for years.

Gilbert looked back at his dresser where a picture of himself, his two brothers and his parents before they had died 3 years previous. He gave a sad smile and readjusted the box he was carrying. _It's not like its forever._

Without another look he shut the door. "It's only a stupid room" he muttered as he felt a strange tightness in his chest.

He walked out of the small blue house they had lived in before and walked leisurely out to the van; a slick black van with plenty of trunk space.

After Gilbert deposited the box in the trunk he climbed into the back seat and leaned forward on the middle seat ahead where his little brother Ludwig sat. Gilbert was two years his senior at twelve, but his little brother looked like he was the older one. He was tall for his age with thin blond hair and light blue eyes and muscle's like an ox.

"So are you going to miss that place?" Gilbert asked his brother resting his chin on the middle seat.

"Nein" Ludwig said softly leaning back on the seat. Gilbert couldn't help but smile at the younger boy's attempts to act tough, even though he could tell he was sad to leave.

"Not even a little?" he asked reaching forward and poking him in the shoulder. When the younger German didn't respond he poked him again this time in the back of his head, and then started poking him non-stop. Ludwig sat there trying to ignore him but Gilbert had no intentions of stopping. Eventually the blond German gave up and turned to look at his brother.

"Stop it bruder" Ludwig said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Stop what" he said grinning. "Stop being as awesome as I am? Cuz' I don't think I could even if I tried."

"Just shut up" Ludwig said angrily, moving to the seat by the window to be out of the way from his pale brother. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. _What was that about? He's high strung._ Hu shrugged and put in a pair of headphones and leaned back in his seat putting his feet up on the now Ludwig free half of the bench.

The passenger door of the van opened and Kyler sat down and turned back to look at the two boys behind him. Kyler had the same blond hair as Ludwig but he kept it slicked back like there Opa with the same blue eyes, but unlike Ludwig he was short for his age of 17 and had little muscle on him. Gilbert pulled out his headphones as he saw his older brother opening his mouth to talk.

"-pa will be out shortly then we can go. Do you guys have everything?" He asked not unkindly but not with any noticeable warmth.He sighed.

"Course I do. How um-awesome would I be if I didn't pack everything?" Kyler rolled his eyes the comment and turned to Ludwig. Ludwig just nodded. Kyler raised an eyebrow at the young boy looking out the window and turned back to Gilbert and gave him an accusatory look. Gilbert felt a flare of anger. _Shut up you bastard don't you even go there._

He put his headphones back in gave the older boy a dirty look before he turned on his own music. As a child Kyler had always been an ass but in his later years he had been a hormonal ass and far more annoying. Gilbert hadn't liked his older brother very much as a child but he was his brother despite his dislike for him. The feeling was mutual between them.

The car ride was long and bumpy and with the old man driving it seemed as if they would never get there. The older German man drove slowly and cautiously and didn't say a word the entire time. He was quiet all the time never saying more than he had to at a time and was so un-awesome Gilbert didn't know how they were even related.

Eventually Gilbert was bored and his iPod was dead from his excessive angry bird playing. It had grown dark outside and in front of him his brother read quietly from a thick book using a flashlight to see. Kyler snored softly from the passenger seat and his Opa didn't even let his eyes live the road once. _Crazy people. All of them. _

He reached forward and poked Ludwig hard in the side of his head. Ludwig wasn't even startled. Gilbert frowned what a no fun his brother was being.

He poked him again as any brother would do. Ludwig tensed up but did nothing and continued with his reading. Gilbert grinned. He had gotten to him. He reached forward to poke him again when the younger grabbed his outstretched finger and pulled it forward with a sharp jerk causing Gilbert to let out a small 'ow'.

"Oi, Ludwig what was that for?" he asked making sure to keep his voice low. If there was one thing the old man hated was people distracting him.

"Just leave me alone alright?" Ludwig said looking back down at his book.

"Ah c'mon West" Gilbert whispered reaching forward to poke his brother's head again. This time Ludwig reeled around and hit him in the face. Gilbert was shocked at the younger boy's outburst, but only for a second.

Before Ludwig had time to retreat gilbert had reached forward and punched him hard along the bridge of his nose. Ludwig winced but he didn't back down. He took a swipe at Gilbert but he had already leaned back far into the seat to avoid the blow. Gilbert went forward to attack his brother but there was an audible click as the seat belt locked.

"Screw this" Gilbert muttered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to get his brother but Ludwig had a punch waiting for him already and he got a full out punch in the nose.

"It is soon little brother" Gilbert said quietly to Ludwig clutching his throbbing nose. Ludwig gave a determined smile and before he even had known what had happened Gilbert had hit him with the super-awesome-Gilbert-super-combo-attack.

The fight went on for some time, each brother practically standing. Gilbert grinned. _This is so much more interesting than angry birds_. Gilbert reached back into the back leaning back to avoid the oncoming fist of his brother.

He pulled out am orange from the open fruit bag and chucked it his brother who ducked and avoided the fruit onslaught. Two more orange's followed the first one the third hitting Ludwig in the chin when his seatbelt had locked and he hadn't been able to move. Ludwig's response to this was sending the two oranges right back. Ludwig quickly buckled up again making Gilbert smirk. _Right like something bad is going to happen with the way the old man is driving._

The orange battle continued until an orange smashed on the window shield.

Gilbert heard the old man swear at the sudden splatter of fruit. The unexpected fruit attack startled him and the old man did something he had never done before; lose control of the car.

He had been so focused that he hadn't even noticed the two boys fighting each other quietly in the back and the orange had hit the window. The two boys sat facing forward looking in horror at the old man whom they had never heard swear before.

The old man swerved and Gilbert felt his face slamming into the seats arm rest in front of him hard sliding onto the floor of the van. Kyler woke with a jerk. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Kyler yelled.

The old German braked hard and the car skidded to a halt at the side of the wrong side of the road. He could hear the old man sigh with relief resting his head on the steering wheel looking very pale and sick though not as bad as Kyler who had opened the door and retched his face looking like snow.

Gilbert sat on the bottom of the car his face in his hands. Pain coursed through his head and blood ran down his face and dripped down onto his clothing. His head felt like someone had hit with a hammer. He drew his hand away from his face to find it covered in blood. He couldn't help it. He sobbed his face in his hands. He sobbed very un-awesomely with his knees up to chest.

Ludwig looked back at his brother horror spreading across his face. He had been wearing his seatbelt and had avoided injury but his brother had not avoided injury as well as he had. "Bruder?" Ludwig asked softly. When there was only muffled sobs he unbuckled his seat belt crouching as he went to where his brother was sitting. He crouched down grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

"Bru-Bruder?" he asked timidly. Gilbert continued crying blood and tears mixing as they made their way down his face. "Opa something's wrong with Gilbert" Ludwig said nearly choking on his words. The two German's in the front seats looked back at the white haired boy.

"Opa you call 911 I'll go check on Gilly" Kyler said calmly looking back and giving a reassuring smile to the youngest German brother, handing the older blond man his cell phone. Kyler opened the door and walked out of the car about to move forward to the side of the van when suddenly a car slammed into him hitting the tail end of their van.

Ludwig was thrown back and knocked unconscious. Gilbert fell backwards onto his back, and their Opa jerked to the side hitting his head on the window phone still to his ear. But it was Gilbert who reacted first. He jumped up, broken from his reverie and threw open the sliding door and jumped out and stumbled towards the body lying on the ground.

"BRUDER" Gilbert yelled loudly as he stumbled towards the lifeless body on the ground. His body had landing a few feet away. He tripped and fell cutting his hands on the hard pavement. He didn't care of the thought that he could be hit just as easily as Kyler had been and got up nearly falling again. He stumbled over and fell to his knees beside the body.

Kyler's whole body was drenched in blood that still slightly flowed with blood. Both of their faces were snow white and covered in shock. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "BRUDER, GODAMNIT BRUDER WAKE THE HELL UP"

He started shaking his lifeless brother not believing he was or could be dead. "DAMNIT JUST WAKE UP ALREADY" He shook the body harder determined he was faking. "STO-OP PRETEND-ENDING KY-KYLER" he screamed.

Tears ran down his face, as he clutched the body closer sobbing and yelling. "Please wake up" he whispered softly holding his brother close. Tears ran down his face and his shoulder racked with sobs. "Bru-uder please."

**You people thought I was going to have something bigger with the car accident didn't you? Like someone dying from the actual accident. ADMIT IIIITTTTT**

**So what did you guys think? Be honest but not too mean. I haven't written anything for a long time so I'm really rusty.**

**I'm really proud of this actually it took me a hell of a long time to do because I kept re-writing parts.**

**If anybody reads this please review it that would be super awesome .**

**And because you guys don't know I meant Kyler as HRE. He doesn't have an official name or anything so I was like fine I'll do it. I looked it up and Kyler means little warrior so I was Like hell to the yes. Apparently Ludwig means famous warrior, I thought that was pretty cool XD**

**I know there are a lot of theories of Germany and HRE being the same person but personally I don't believe them (Though that would be so cool) so no hating on me. I also imagined HRE older so I'm sorry I f he's younger I wasn't totally sure, and I thought it would be better if he was older**

**Anyways for those who read this thank you ^.^ and here is a cookie. **

**(Sorry for any mistakes :p)**


End file.
